How the Family Came Together - The Prodigal Sister Returns
by 08hurley
Summary: After over a decade of decadence in Tokyo, Kyoko's mother decides that it's time to move back home with Kyoko to give her a good life. Both have their fears, but they soon find that there was never any reason to be. *How Kyoko met Akari and Yui; also Kyoko's mother gets a name. Akari and Yui's mothers featured, too.*


"Mama," the little blonde girl asked, clutching her elder's hand as they walked down the grassy road, "where are we going?"

The mother smiled, "We're going to see some dear old friends of your mother, Kyou. Some really good friends." She breathed in the air, the air she she used to breathe for many summers in the past as they walked down the familiar country road. She clutched her three-year-old daughter's hand. She was amazed actually by her birthplace. After near thirteen years, it was more-or-less the same way she remembered. The ol' town was exactly the same in spirit. Some of the ol' watering holes were gone and replaced, and not necessarily for the better. But the Takaoka spirit hasn't changed.

_That aside the Tayoma Prefecture is the same damn slum it always was._

"Didn't you have friends back in Tokyo, mama?"

"Yeah," she said hesitantly, "a couple. A few. But not the like I'd certainly want you to be around. No. One bad influence is enough for you, and I have that job!"

"No, these are some childhood friends, Kyou," she continued. "I knew them since when I was as small as you."

"So, back when caveman and dinosaur knocked about?" Kyoko said, which prompted a laugh from her mother.

"HAHA! Yeah, that's right, you observant chibi-oni! Back when caveman and dinosaur were knockin' about!"

The pair walked past a wooden fence. They could see the house standing from the other side. She checked the piece of paper in her pocket. The address was right. She checked her watch. They were punctual. Kyoko's mother brimmed with excitement.

"We're here, my Kyou!" she said as they opened the gate and head towards the door.

"Mommy, I miss Tokyo," the blonde pouted. "I wanna go back there."

"No you don't," her mother said. She patted her daughter's head.

"Yes, I do!" she groaned.

"No, you don't. Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying! I wanna go home!"

"We are home, Kyoko-dear."

"No, this isn't home. Tokyo is home. This isn't Tokyo." She looked down and saw that her daughter was about to cry. She sighed. She didn't really know what to do. She never cried as a child, or at least not to the same degree, so she really didn't have a frame of reference. As a whole, she still wasn't used to being a mother, but then again, that was why she was here. The mother bowed down to her level in front of the door. She pat her on the head.

"What's the matter," she asked, "hey, you nervous?"

"Nooo…." Kyoko said unconfidently. She began to tear up a little.

"Hey, I know that this is a big move for you. But we had to get out of there. You don't understand now. But we just had to."

"I thought you liked your friends back in Tokyo."

"I did. I do. But it wasn't good for you. I saw you. You were alone all the time and you had nobody to talk to. And that was because my friends didn't have any daughters of their own."

"Well, why can't they just get some, and then they can be my friends and me there's, and we can all be happy back home?"

The stuff children come up with. "Yeah, if it were only that simple. They're just not the child-having kind! Artsy people like us usually never are."

"But you got me, so then why can't they?" the child asked between sobs.

"It's a very long, scientific, and boringly dull story. But hey," she continued. She stroked her hair and then put her arms on her shoulder, "these friends of mine. In this house here. Guess what? Guess?"

"What?" the child responded, her crying fit mostly resolved.

"They do have little girls of their own. And guess what else?"

Kyoko shrugged. "They're both your age. Well, one is. The other is a year younger."

Kyoko looked at the door afraid. "What if they don't like me?"

"Not a chance of that! We are the women of the Toshinou clan! We're loved by all. And you wanna know why, my chibi-Kyou?"

"Nmm mm," Kyoko shook her head.

"Because we make 'em!" She nearly punched a hole in the door she knocked so loud. "Now, I know they said they would be in today.

The door opened. A red-haired woman on the other side dropped her jaw in joy.

"Hello Akira-chan."

"Ahh, Takumi-chan! Look who's finally back!" she yelled.

"Yep. The prodigal sister returns!"

"I'll say!" The two hugged.

"Oh, is she here?" A raven-haired woman appeared. "Oh, she is! Ahah!"

"Hello Yuu-chan! How are you?"

"I'm good," she said as she approached her, "how are you?"

"Fine, fine." They hugged and then they sat on the couch in the den. Akira went to make tea.

"And is this chibi-Kyoko?" Yui's mother said bending down. "Hello there! It's good to meet you at last." Kyoko's grabbed her mother's arm tightly.

"Don't mind her! She's just shy," the mother laughed. "Now, Kyoko, be social. What do you say when people say 'Hello?'"

"Demand to see valid ide…identtt….identifification, and tell them that you know you're rights," Kyoko said timidly.

"No, that's only for dealing with law enforcement and military personnel, dear. What do we say when friends say 'hello?'"

Kyoko shrugged. "You say, 'hello,' back. Now why don't you try it on Funami-san?"

"Hello, Funami-san."

"Good, now go shake her hand." Kyoko shook her head.

"Oh, that's quite unnecessary. We have Akari and Yui in the back if she wants to go out and play. And Akane is in the back keeping watch over them."

"That's a good idea. You want to meet the other girls, Kyoko?" the mother said as she bent down.

Kyoko shook her head vehemently, "No! I don't want to!"

"What's the matter? You scared?" Kyoko nodded.

"Don't be, little Kyoko-chan," Yui's mother said, "they're both very friendly."

"C'mon, little rebel!" Kyoko's mother said, lifting her up, "I'll take you there, but once you get there, you'll have to step out on your own."

The two walked through the foyer and to the backyard where little Yui and little Akari were playing. Akane was leaning against the swing set reading.

The two little ones were chasing each other about with their fingers shaped like guns. "Pew, pew! I got you, Akari-chan!"

"No, you didn't because I used my shield."

"Shields can't stop bullets."

"Lazer-shields can!"

"See, Kyou"" the mother said, "all they're doing is running about and babbling nonsense words. You can do that, too. It's easy."

Kyoko gulped, her nerves barely manageable.

"And always remember," she said as she put her daughter down, "We are Toshinous! And we don't take crap from anyone! That's something my aunt told me once! And now it's time to pass it on to you!"

"Mom, can't you just sell yourself for money so we can keep our place in Tokyo?"

"HEY!" the mother raised her voice. "Where did you learn that phrase?"

"Moyishi-san said it to you, didn't she? That you could sell yourself for money."

"Kyoko – money wasn't the reason we moved. I made about 13 million yen last month from royalties. THAT'S the reason why we moved. You don't need to be knowing about that type of stuff. Now, see the two girls over there – all you have to do, right, is walk over proud and strong, and say, "My name is Toshinou Kyoko. I'm the baddest mofo in town. I'm going to overthrow the government one day and install proletarian control of the state! Will you be my numbers two and three? Then pick your favorite and make her your number two and the other number three – preferably Yui, that Akari looks a bit of troublemaker. But do that, okay? But, y'know, in like your own way. Promise me you'll try your best?"

Kyoko nodded. "Okay, mom!"

The mother stood up and headed back inside. Kyoko looked at the other two girls.

"And, hey, always, remember," the mother said. Kyoko turned and looked up at her, "I'm always going to have your back!" The mother gave her a thumb's up and she went inside. Kyoko smiled. She looked back at the two girls. She was still afraid, but she had a newfound sense of conviction.

_Mom is counting on me to make friends with these two. And I won't let my mom down._

After awhile, she put her left leg out and she started her ascent. After a bit the pair turned their attention to her.

"Eh? Who that?" the little Yui asked. Akari turned her head. Kyoko froze in place as the two stared at her.

_They see me. _She shook off her intimidation. _This just means that there's no going back now, Kyoko-chan! You have to move frontwardly._

She continued her ascent. She approached the two girls who studied her curiously. She could feel them, scrutinizing her, examining her, trying to assess whether or not she was compatible. She looked to the side and saw the older redhead. She leaned up against the side of the swingset reading her book. Her cool demeanor somehow served to increase the intimidation factor.

_Oh no. They're going to hate me, I just know it. _She stood in front of them silent, breathing heavily. _They probably think I'm weird!_

No, Kyoko-chan! Remember what mom said to say. Do that.

"Hello, we-"

"HELLO!" Kyoko yelled. The two girls were caught aghast. The older girl was disturbed from her reading and looked up concerned.

"Gosh, what was that!" she said.

"MY NAME IS TOSHINOU KYOKO! PLEASE BE MY FRIENDS!" she bowed. _Crap! I forgot what mom said I should say. I failed! They totally think I'm a strange one now!_

The small girl fought back some tears as the idea of rejection began to appear a reality. She stood up from her bow. "Hehehe!" she heard a laugh, for the first time of many. The laugh set her at an equilibrium and it somehow served to calm her. The source of the laugh spoke.

"Hello, Kyoko-chan!" the redheaded girl said, "My name is Akari! I'll be your friend."

"And I'm Yui! I'll be your friend also." They then took turns hugging her.

"Ohhhh," the blonde mumbled. She fought back tears, but this time they were tears of joy. For the first time in her life, she knew acceptance from piers.

"Oh, hello," the taller girl said as she approached Kyoko. She bent down a bit. "So, you're Kyoko! I'm sorry, I'm not a very good guardian. I was suppose to spot you and help ease you over here, but I was so distracted by my reading," she put her hands together and bowed herself, "please forgive my error. I'm Akane – Akari's oneesan. But you can feel free to think of me as your oneesan, as well. After all, I'm kind of Yui's oneesan already." The two girls laughed at this.

So, Kyoko-chan! We're playing coppers and robbers. Do you want to play with us?"

"Yeah!" Kyoko said, now excited.

"Okay, which one do you want to be?"

"Oh, the robber. As mom says, robbers always steal because they need to live. Police are thugs of the state and thus the greater evil!"

"Hehe!" Akari laughed, "You're really funny, Kyoko-chan!" Kyoko smiled, the first time she had ever been complemented by a pier.

"Ah, I don't know, Akari-chan! We've been playing coppers and robbers for hours now. I'm all coppers and robbers out. Let's play house!"

"Yay! House! Oneesan, will you play 'House' with us and be the mother?" little Akari asked.

"Hmm, okay, I will," Akane said," but you have to get two older sisters!"

"Well, Yui-chan is older than me!" she turned to the blonde, "Kyoko-chan, will you be my older sister, too?"

Kyoko smiled. "I'll always be your older sister, Akari-chan!"

"And since we're the same age, that makes us twin sisters, Kyoko-chan!" Yui smiled. Kyoko smiled. Akari smiled. Everyone was happy.

After awhile, Kyoko's mother came back out. "Kyoko-dear," she said, "it's time to get going."

"Aaaawwww," she pouted, "do we have to?"

"Yes, yes. We still have a lot of unpacking to do."

"How about a picture though? Of all the kids," Akari 's mother asked. She came out with a camera, got the group together and snapped a photo.

"Have fun today?" Kyoko's mother asked as she pulled a long hunting rifle from a box. Kyoko sat there watching television. "Yep," Kyoko said.

"Not so scary, then, right? Besides, you could easily beat those two up so, don't even worry about 'em."

"Ah, Powell will be addressing the U.N. soon about that Iraq thing, better put it on! Kyoko, gimme the control there, will ya?"

Kyoko sprang to life and lept on the controller, "No! Mirakulun will be on soon."

"What? You're still into that?"

"The first one only came on last week!" Kyoko refuted.

"Well, anyway, world affairs trumps your little witch show, so gimme the remote."

"Meh…no!"

"Kyoko! Gimme the control!"

"NO! I'm watching Mirakulun!"

Takumi grabbed the control and attempted to snatch it from her daughter's hands. Kyoko grew wise to this, and countered the attack. She started flailing her free hand about, trying to slap her mother and deter her. Takumi was too strong for this; however.

"KYOKO! Gimme the controller! Gimme it! Gimme the controller!

"NO! I had it first!"

"Well, I'm your mother and I own you and the remote, so give it to ME!" And with gentle, yet forceful tug, Kyoko's mother was able to wrestle control of the remote.

"Ah! VICTORY!" she shouted, and she switched the channel to NHK-World. The UN General Assembly Room appeared on the screen, a load of diplomats were just entering the room. Some commentators yapped on and on.

"Y'know, this may sound weird, but I think the UN looks much bigger on the TV than it does in real life," Takumi said aloud. "I don't know. Maybe it was just my overhyped expectations or something-" She was distracted by the sounds of sobbing. She looked to her right, and saw Kyoko choking on sobs. She was about to cry.

"Nope, not gonna work, Kyoko!" She faced back towards the TV. However, the commentators could not blot out the sound of Kyoko's whinging.

"my…*sob*….favorite….*sob*….show…"

"Try harder, sweetie. The Academy has a lot of performances to consider," Kyoko's mother said. She looked down again, and saw that the small Kyoko was really about to loose control. Takumi couldn't handle it. Her motherly instincts were beginning to take control. She tried to resist, but couldn't keep up the resolve.

"Stop it….seriously…stop it!" Kyoko didn't stop. The tears were really beginning to flow. Any moment the dam would burst.

Takumi buckled. "ALRIGHT! FINE!" she switched the flicker back to the anime kids network. The Mirakurun theme song was just beginning to play. Kyoko stopped her tears.

"Ahhhh!" she squeed, "Mirakulun!"

"THERE YA GO! YA HAPPY?" Kyoko's mother said.

"Yep," Kyoko said, wiping away her tears. "I'm very happy."

"Good, ya got everything ya wanted, you little terrorist! Hell, I'm getting a drink."

The mother went in to the kitchen, smashed some pots and pans, and reentered the room with two glasses. One was a glass of scotch. The other was milk in a Mirakurun cup. It had a picture of a smiling Mirakurun zapping Rivalrun and Gambo.

'Here you go! Your favorite with your favorite." The mother handed the child her cup as she sat down next to her. The small blonde studied the contents of the glass.

"My favorite is chocolate milk…," she pouted.

"Oh, just drink it!" she said while mumbling some obscenities under her breathe "And don't say I didn't do notin' for you!"

The two sat there and watched the show together. Although she tried with all her might, even Kyoko's mother could not resist the show's strange little charm. She couldn't help, but feel a sense of joy seeing her daughter captivated by the screen, reacting to its every moments. Eventually the episode ended with the little robot thing being pierced with an arrow through the face and Rivialrun ran off with it. Mirakurun broke the fourth wall. The credits rolled.

"Yay! Mirakulun won!" her daughter cheered. She lept up and down on the couch as the credits rolled.

"As if there was any doubt," Takumi muttered.

"Aaaaaawwwww!" Kyoko let out a long yawn.

"Alright, witch justice girl! You had a long day, time to get some sleep. But it was too late, she had already passed out on her. Her mother contemplated carrying her upstairs.

"Too far," she mumbled, and she switched it back to NHK-World to catch the remainder of Powell's speech. She felt her daughter breathing as she rested on top of her, patted her head and smiled. She also reflected on the course of the day.

"To be a little honest," Akira said as she returned into the room with the tea, "we were both a little surprised when you told us that you were moving back here."

Takumi and Yuu both picked up their cups. "Yeah, it was so sudden. Not too mention we haven't seen you in awhile."

"What you mean?" Takumi asked. "I was at your weddings, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, that is true. But we just felt that you were never going to return here to live," Yuu said.

"Now, what gave you that impression?"

"Well, when you said, 'I'm never returning here once I leave. Never. This place is a dump. I'm never returning here. Seriously. For real.' I believe you told us that when you left for Tokyo for the first time after you turned eighteen."

"And many times before that, you expressed your desire to leave and to make something of yourself," Akira interjected.

"Well, I have made something of myself, haven't I? The books are beginning to do well. I mean, the writing world is a fickle business, but I have a huge list of published works, so I'll always have some cash flow. I can always take up writing for the papers again on the side. A couple of my screenplays have already been adapted into films and a studio wants to adapt one of my plays. I have a lot of ideas for projects and things in my head right now."

"Yeah, but wouldn't all those things be better for you, or at least more effective anyway, in Tokyo? I mean, I thought you said you loved living there? What happened?"

"No, I did. I did," Takumi stared into her tea. "It was a blast living there during my twenties and I got to travel a bit. Saw Europe and America a few times. Even though I didn't have much money for most of it, I always managed to get by and have fun and I met some many and crazy people. And I loved the culture! The countercultural movement of Tokyo during the nineties was great, and the political ideas were great. But I dunno, once I had Kyoko, all that just seemed," she looked up at her friends sitting across from her. She could see in their eyes that they were genuinely interested in her story and the underlying problems. "All of it just began to seem unimportant."

"And nobody I knew had any children of their own and Kyoko wasn't making any friends in school," she continued. "She was so distant from everyone in her class, and eventually I just began to feel distant, too, and the energy just changed. And I realized that many of the people who I was with just weren't going to be good for her to be around. So, I figured, ' Hey, I could always go home.' And then I mulled it over, and it just sounded more comforting. I know, I kind of sound sentimental and silly right now."

Takumi felt Akira's hand on hers. Akira chuckled. "No," she said, "you sound like an adult."

Takumi smiled as well.

Yuu stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go get the knife."

"Wait, what? What the hell you talking about?"

"Remember what you said to us in first-year of high school? If you ever became an adult, we should kill you right there and then? I'm gonna get the knife from the kitchen."

"I'll hold her down," Akira said as she leapt on her and pinned her to the couch.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off of me!" She wrestled around a bit and the two ended up on the floor, but Takumi could not shake her friend off. "Damn! You're much stronger than I recall."

"Oh, you thought just because I became a mother and a wife that I'm weaker now, Takumi-chan?"

Yuu returned. "Oh, gods of Japan and the spirits of our ancestors, we offer you this noble sacrifice. Well…a sacrifice."

"Seriously, guys! Okay."

"What you mean? We're living up to our part of the bargain."

"Alright, guys. I'm being serious now!"

"Yeah, as are we."

"Look, Takumi. I already offered you to the gods and to our ancestors. You wanna make me a liar? Be considerate," she bent down near her.

"COME CLOSER TO ME WITH THAT THING, AND I SWEAR TO GOD, YUU-CHAN, AS A GHOST I WILL HAUNT YOU FOREVER." Everyone laughed.

"Thanks for having us over," she said to Akari's mother. "What do you say to your new friends, chibi-Kyoko?"

"Bye Akari-chan! Bye Yui-chan!" she waved. The two children returned it with enthusiasm. The parents all had themselves a chuckle.

Kyoko's mother took her by the hand and turned to go out the door. She turned back before she departed. "No, but seriously thanks for having us."

"Of course! We're both glad you're back in the neighborhood," Akari's mother said.

"No, but its more than that. I mean, when I came over here, I had my own doubts, y'know, thinking perhaps that we've changed too much or something. But you two, you are the same friends I had as a kid. I love you two."

"We love you, too, Takumi-chan!" The tree all hugged, as did the children.

"Now, don't you be takin' that too serious!" Takumi said, struggling to retain her strong demeanor by holding back some tears.

Kyoko's mother sat on the couch and reminisced on all the good times they had, not just today, but yesterday and all the times little Kyoko will have in the future.

She inhaled alongside her daughter, sighed, and said, "It's good to be home."

**The End**

**A/N: **

As I reread this now to proofread, I find references to Powell's address to the UN very strange ideed. Surreal even. That's what I'm sure you all wanted from a Yuru Yuri story, right? Iraq War references! I apologize. I'm a politics major, so I can;t help myself sometimes. I'm not trying to make any commentary on it, I'm just trying to put you all into the time.

Other than that, it expanded Kyoko's mother greatly, hell, I even gave her a name at last - Takumi, which means well-talented artisan. It's actually a masculine name, but the Toshinou clan doesn't care for formalities.

This is based around the picture from the last chapter of 'Rum Raisin,' where Ayano sees the picture of the little Amusement Club together. Just got to thinking about how that actually would've played out. Also, any chance to write for Kyoko's mother I leap at now because I just love how quickly she evolved.


End file.
